


Boop

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: The team takes down the dangerous Dr. Dragnii.  Will they all make it out the same?





	Boop

 

As they sat in the waiting room, Aaron stared at the picture on his phone.  It was priceless. He knew this was why he loved Spencer. Why they did what they did.  In one photograph, he saw his entire life. The small kitten with his paw on the nose of the golden retriever, emphasised the david and goliath, nature the BAU seemed to have against these unsubs.  A few hours ago, Hotch never would have been smiling at this.

 

The team was preparing to breach the door of Dr. Kevin Dragnii.  He had been taking nurses from around the city of Tempe, Arizona.  No one would see the nurses again, all that would turn up is their uniforms, ids, belongings.  The team had worked for two weeks straight, with very little rest. Reid had put in many hours, pouring over records, evidence, geo profiles, etc.  Finally, there was a connection made, between him and Garcia. There had been an increase in the number dogs and cats left at local humane society, which correlated to the missing nurses.  After the locals had run the blood work, on the animals, did dna match them to the nurses. Somehow, Dragnii was changing them into dogs and cats. Here they were now, extremely cautious, entering his home.

 

Since they had no clue, as to the actual procedure he was using, they made sure to let the BAU team go in first.  They stood there face to face, toe to toe.

 

“Come any closer, and I will turn you all into pets.” Dragnii threatened.

 

Reid stepped forward one step, holstered his gun, and spoke.

“Dr. Dragnii.  I’m Dr. Spencer Reid.  It is an honor sir to meet you.”

 

“REID! This is no time for fanboying!” Hotch shouted.

 

Spencer made a calming motion towards Hotch.

 

“But this is a most amazing discovery.  No one has been able to change one species to another. Dr. Dragnii has invented something unique.”

 

Dave growled out, “Doesn’t matter.  None of these nurses volunteered. They didn’t ask to be changed.”  

 

Dragnii preened under Spencer’s continued praise.  Spencer took another step forward. 

 

“Reid move, you’re blocking the shot.” JJ jeered.

 

“Dr. tell me how you accomplished this.  Just ignore them. I must hear more.”

 

The Dr. began to explain to Reid what he had discovered.  While this was going on, Morgan had moved behind the rambling Dr. to grab him from behind.  Just as he did, the vial in his hand came crashing down between him and Spencer. In a cloud of chemicals combining, there was coughing, moaning, and odd noises between the two men.  When everyone could see again, they saw the two animals sat there. Derek grabbed the back of the retriever. 

 

He declared, “you’re under arrest Dr. Dragnii.  Fido.”

 

The dog growled.  The kitten gave a soft mew, and booped it on the nose, as if to say.

 

“You have the right to remain silent.”

 

Aaron had just snapped a photo for documentation of the ordeal.  It was perfect timing. Spencer may look unassuming but he took on the big dogs, always.  

 

Now the team waited to see, if the vet was going to be able to anything to bring their friend back.  

 

Rossi’s phone rang.  

 

“Rossi?  Yes. Slow down Penelope.  Okay, thank you. Okay, got it. Will do. Bye.”

 

JJ leaned closer to Dave, and waited.  Derek was like spit it out already.

 

“Dave! What did Garcia have?” Hotch snapped.

 

“Apparently, the first few victims had just returned to human form.  The formula only works for a limited time. Approximately three weeks.”  Dave reported, nonchalantly. 

 

JJ jumped up and hugged Rossi.  The others just smiled and hugged, as the vet came out.  He was perplexed.

 

“I’m confused, but I can’t seem to figure anything out about this formula.  I can…”

 

Hotch interrupted, “We just found out, it only lasts about three weeks, dr.”

 

“Oh, that explains the hugs and smiles.  Well then, we can house the animals til then, if you wish?” The vet offered.

 

The team looked at each other, then at Hotch.

 

Hotch smiled, his dimple glowed.  “I would like to take the kitten home, if I may.  The dog you can keep locked up, until we are ready to incarcerate him.”

 

“No problem, will get your kitten ready for you then.” The vet smiled and left. 

 

The team all fussed and cooed over Spencer, when he was brought out.  Aaron put him close to his chest, stroked his soft fur, and whispered.

 

“Come on Spencer, let’s get you home.  For the next three weeks, Jack is going to be your special assignment.”

 

Spencer’s eyes became real big, as he scampered up Aaron, and tried to hide in his jacket.

 


End file.
